Psychostorm
by GrimGrave
Summary: "You'll understand soon enough, love. I deserve you – and with the Triforce, there'll be no war, just us, together... Just as it should be." This woman wasn't just power-hungry – she's also insane with lasciviousness. She's infatuated, and she's nearly lost her marbles. Originally T rated, but rated M for safety. A short oneshot of the Dark Sorceress and her darling Hero.


Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated with the franchise belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

_WARNING! Contains spoilers for the game! If you haven't played the game but plan to, or if you haven't cleared much of Legend Mode, don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!_

* * *

_**Psychostorm**_

**:::**

**:::**

_/At long last, Link took up the Master Sword and proved himself the hero of legend._

_With a string of victories behind them, the Hyrulean army's morale had improved remarkably – even Link began to feel that he was invincible while the Master Sword was in his hands._

_Soon he was allowing overconfidence to cloud his judgement, rushing headlong into hordes of enemies. Cia had been waiting for Link to overextend himself, giving her a chance to strike. _

"_It's only a matter of time, my darling… Before long, we'll be united; body, heart, and soul."/_

After long last, the Hyrulean Army had managed to take the war to the Sorceress' doorstep, the _Temple of Souls_. It was time to put an end to this, once and for all.

Though it was easier said than done: even with the newly acquired Master Sword – the Blade of Evil's Bane – the sheer number of monsters kept the Hyrulean Forces at bay, barely allowing them to enter the twisted temple…

Save for one particular individual.

"_Ooh, has the hero come to see me at last? Well then, Link, don't keep me waiting…"_

The Hero cut his way through the hordes, his confidence boosted tremendously after his victory against Wizzro. Slashing right and left and making his way deeper into the temple, the flaxen-haired Hylian was determined to find and defeat Cia and bring an end to this war.

"_Oh ho! Link! Did you find a shiny, new sword?" "Mmm, I'd like to see it… Come to me!"_

The Sorceress' laughter reverberated throughout the temple and Link bristled, cutting down enemies vigorously. The Master Sword was making quick work of them, but their numbers seemed limitless as they poured through the corridors like streams of water.

If he was completely honest with himself, this was beginning to get tiresome.

The temple was huge. How was he even supposed navigate through this twisted building?

What's more, from the rose-gardens up to the temple's interior there was status depicting him – or rather incarnations of the Legendary Hero – and it send a shiver down his spine. The Legend of the Hero was not unknown, but to see such dedication to him in one place… it sent a slight chill down his spine.

"_Why do you make me wait, dear?"_

Ignoring the Sorceress' call, he swung upwards, the light of his sword rending a Redead and it fell onto the floor with a haunting groan, now completely lifeless.

"_Link, stop wasting your time with petty brawls! Come show me what that sword can do…"_

Was it just him, or did the Sorceress sound…coquettish?

Snapping out of the thought, Link spun quickly around, knocking away several enemies that had gotten too close, a sharp battle-cry leaving his throat as he did so. He had to continue and fight, and to help clear a way for his friends-

…Speaking of which, where were they? With a breather, the Hero took a quick look around: no Hyrulean soldiers was in sight, nor was Impa, Zelda, or even Lana for that matter.

_Shit._

Had he been separated from the others? Hordes of monsters still roamed the bottom floor as opposed to the second floor where he currently was.

This wasn't good.

"Proxy?" he asked, hoping the fairy hadn't gotten lost too. When no reply came, Link sighed in frustration.

He had become completely separated from his friends. So that begged the question – should he head back and try and rendezvous with them despite the wall of enemies down below, or should he try and drastically change the tide of battle by defeating Cia?

While he felt a strong urge to find his friends, the Spirit of the Hero within him urged him to go and defeat Cia. After all, in his hand was the Blade of Evil's Bane. Victory was already ensured.

His friends were strong. They wouldn't fall to enemies like this, and once the Sorceress was out of the way, the monsters would vanish.

With that rationalization, Link, with newfound strength, dashed down the hallway.

* * *

Bulblins tumbled a few feet away, high-pitched, shrilling groans leaving their throats as they dispersed into lilac smoke. The rest hesitated in advancing on Link, keeping their distance out of the sword's reach.

They were afraid.

Allowing a slightly cocky smile quirking his lips, Link cut the air in a horizontal arc, a wave of light washing over the nearest bulblins and scaring them off.

Too easy.

Upon seeing the fleeing enemies, the green-garbed blonde decided on taking a quick breather – and his recovering turned into sheer distress.

He hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings since he was battling the monster hordes, but now… He was at a loss for words. This room – vast, high in ceiling, and otherwise empty – was littered with rows upon rows of giant paintings of _him_.

Except they weren't just paintings: some depicted Link going about in his usual routine, in his home – things people wouldn't even know about – and close-ups of his face, as if he was watching through someone else's eyes.

Just what in the world was this?

"_I knew you'd come for me…"_

Startled, the blonde Hylian spun around, face to face with the Sorceress herself: an alluring woman with snow-white hair, deep-blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Her garb was revealing, displaying slim, firm curves and cleavage that caught most of his attention.

Say what you will of her deeds, but the Sorceress was enchanting – nay, bewitching – to look at. She was a woman in her prime, easily rivalling the beauty of the Princess of Hyrule herself!

Pink lips curled upwards into a sly smile as she eyed him, raw _want_ in those deep blue orbs. "A sword is just a tool for the weak to swing around. Only fools and men put confidence in them." She stepped closer to him and Link found himself hesitating to step back, to his surprise. "Arrogance… Ego… Pridefulness… This darkness nurtured within you… …shall be your undoing!"

Link, caught off-guard, staggered back as Cia's magic bolt embedded into him. It burned, and though it left no visible trace on his person, the pain forced him down to his knees, clutching his abdomen. His body wouldn't respond.

Vision became blurry. The room was spinning around him. Heart was racing wildly. All sound was drowned out except for the pumping of blood ringing in his ears and Cia's airily laughter.

_Fuck…_

"Once darkness has taken hold," he heard the Sorceress say. "It'll spread throughout your body… coursing through your veins… You're feeling it right now, aren't you?" She knelt down, a soft hand gently caressing the Hylian's cheek and tilting his head up for her to see, her voice soothing. "Don't resist, love. Once the pain stops, everything will be alright."

No words left him; no sense could be made out of this situation. All Link was aware of was the _hunger_ in the Sorceress' eyes, the magnitude of twisted affection that lingered in the magenta pupils. This woman wasn't just power-hungry – she's also insane with lasciviousness.

She's infatuated, and she's nearly lost her marbles.

"Poor thing… you must be so confused right now," Cia said, continuing to pet and caress Link's handsome face. "You'll understand soon enough, love. I deserve you – and with the Triforce, there'll be no war, just us, together…" She leant in; close enough to let her soft lips press against his earlobe tenderly as she whispered in a husky tone, _"Just as it should be."_

The blonde shivered. Her breath was hot, sending a tingling sensation down his otherwise aching body as Cia's tongue licked a crimson shell. His sense of justice and heroism had not waned, but neither had the raging hormones, and the two sides clashed within both body and mind.

He couldn't, or shouldn't, give in. Hyrule was at stake, and with it, a vast amount of innocent lives.

And yet, azure orbs kept drinking in the view of the Sorceress' deep cleavage, his blood rushing south and supplying his other head.

If only this body wasn't paralyzed with pain… The Master Sword was still in his hand!

Desperate, the young Hylian bit the inside of his cheek and forced his eyes shut – the body was one thing but first he had to stop his hormones from going haywire.

The Sorceress must've been aware of this plan. With a tight grip on his throat and prompting him to open azure orbs, she looked at Link straight in the eyes with a sly smirk. "It's cute how you keep reject me…" Her expression suddenly became blank, her voice coated with resentment. "But I won't find it cute much longer."

It hurt. Everything hurt: Link's body grew uncomfortably hotter and his legs were numb.

She let go of his throat. "Give in, dear. You'll save Hyrule if you do."

_What?_

Azure eyes widened in disbelief, his mouth gaping, struggling to form words.

Cia laughed softly, her expression back to gentle. "I just told you: with the Triforce in my possession, there'll be no war… Everyone's lives will be spared."

…

"L…Liar…" Link managed to say, his throat dry and voice weak. But the Sorceress merely laughed again.

"Am I?" she said, batting her eyelashes in a flirtatiously. "Have I lied to you before? Everything I've said is but the truth – My desire for the Triforce… My ambitions for the conquest of Hyrule… And of course…" She pursed her lips. "My unwavering affections for you, my knight in shining armour~"

In an odd, twisted way, Cia was right. Not that Link would admit it though.

"So what do you say, love? Have you reconsidered?" When Link didn't reply, the soft look in her eyes waned and her smile became a thin line. "Truly a man of a few words… Don't play hard-to-get, dear. Or else," Cia whispered, pressing herself up against Link and leaving a trail of butterfly-kisses along pale cheek and throat. "I might have to be a bit _forceful_."

The flaxen-haired Hylian's heart nearly burst out of his ribcage then and there. Though his body was numb with pain, the sensation of Cia's warm body –even through tunic and chainmail – pressing against his own sent a sweet chill up his back. Her scent was warm and rich, like a rose, and her pink lips were soft like satin.

It wasn't until the clattering echo reached his pointed ears that Link realized he had lost hold of his sword. His body felt weak and the numbing pain had become searing agony, and a faint cry left his throat, pulsing heart racing wildly.

"The darkness within you, your desires, they're surfacing," Cia said with a muffled chuckle as she nuzzled the blonde's throat. "The Light you upheld until now is getting purged from your body."

Azure orbs widened.

"I've played around a bit too much," she said, pushing Link down onto his back against the stone floor. She straddled his waist as small hands caressed his face, her eyes fixated on him. "And you've been too stubborn since we first met… Allow me… to teach you a lesson!"

Without warning, petite lips claimed his in a fierce, deep smooch. Cia pressed herself against him and Link swore, at the back of his mind, that he could feel the Sorceress' heartbeat against his chest. The kiss – and Cia – was overpowering him with her oral dominance as a slippery, lithe tongue explored his oral cavern. Powerless and with hormones taking charge, the Hylian could do nothing but comply, kissing Cia back – something the Black Sorceress noticed and highly enjoyed, judging by the muffled, pleased moan.

After what felt like a blissful eternity (wait, blissful?) the pale-haired woman pulled back, gasping with a wicked smirk and her deep-blue eyes shining with a twisted amiability.

"Looks like you're starting to come around," Cia said, her voice smooth and flirty. "I've been waiting for this day… the day when you, my Hero, will be mine…" Her hand reached down, cupping the blonde's flushed cheek. "I love you, darling."

Link couldn't respond. His mind reeled: thoughts of the Princess, the General… his friends, Lana, everyone in the army and back home. There were things he knew he fought for, the just and the right, and the Light.

And then there was a dark hunger within him, a carnal desire for the bewitching woman above him that beckoned him.

And then it all went black.

**The End?**


End file.
